


They'll Never Find Us

by Miracles79



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angry Sex, Bedroom Sex, Classroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, F/F, Forest Sex, Girls Kissing, Hotel Sex, Lap Sex, Lesbian Sex, Library Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/F, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracles79/pseuds/Miracles79
Summary: A full summary can be found at the end of the first chapter, detailing the idea behind this story, the characters involved (i.e Kara and Lena), the overall tone and the sex scenes that will be explored in future chapters (The general idea can be surmised in the tags section of the story) and much, much more.Relationship focus: Lena (Teacher) x Kara (Student)I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Eliza Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Rhea, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Rhea, Kara Danvers/Lillian Luthor
Comments: 30
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: So It Begins

Stepping through the gates of Midvale High, a stream of students hurrying her along, Kara inspected the modern School building in the distance. It appeared as imposing as always, towering over everyone, it's shadow stretching as far as the gate itself. A year's worth of memories lay inside, some good and others a bitter reminder of how many more times she would have to see this building before the eventual goodbye. 

  
"Kara," Someone called, the recipient searching the crowd for the familiar voice. "Kara, behind you, you dolt!"

  
Turning, Kara smiled as an arm reached around her shoulders and pulled her against another warm body. "Good morning to you too, Alex. Nice to see you looking more like a person and less like a walking corpse."

Huffing, Alex walked the pair through the building's entrance. "Well, thanks to a certain someone, I had to rush my shower, get changed, and sprint all the way here. I am knackered. Couldn't just wake me up, could you?"

  
"I did. You just refused to wake. I shook you three different times this morning, not my fault you didn't wake up on time. You could always buy an alarm rather than relying on me all the time, you know?"

  
Looking at her sister incredulously, Alex waved away the suggestion before noticing a large number of students congregating in the Main Hall. "Come on, sis. Time to find out what fate has in store for us."

  
Marching the pair towards the crowd, Kara reached up on her toes to peer beyond the swarm of students, her eyes magnifying the images and words scrawled on the propped boards. Not something any human could do, of course. But, as Alex and her family knew, Kara was anything but human.

  
_'Class 11B'_

  
_'Alex Danvers'_

  
_..._

  
_..._

  
_..._

  
_'Kara Danvers'_

  
_..._

  
_..._

  
_..._

  
_'Maggie Sawyer'_

  
_..._

  
_..._

  
_..._

Overjoyed, Kara began to hop on her toes and spin, Alex watching in both amusement and a fair amount of bewilderment. 

  
"I take it that means we are in the same class then." Alex laughed, ignoring the looks of the students watching the pair as if they were some kind of annoyance. Whatever, Alex thought, fuck them.

"Uh-huh," Kara affirmed, nodding her head in confirmation. "But, not only that... there is a certain Maggie in our class too..."

  
Feeling her cheeks reddening under Kara's stare, Alex busied herself with her sleeve, a nervous tick that Kara was fully aware of but never spoke of. "So. Why would I care? I suppose it would be good to see a familiar face though."

  
Shaking her head, Kara walked out of the Main Hall, Alex in tow, and proceeded up the stairs towards class 11B. Kara knew full well that both Alex and Maggie were an item, secretly, of course. It had only been a suspicion at first, forlorn looks between the pair shared without the others notice, the need to touch one another more than could be considered mere friendship. Although Kara suspicions rose to certainty on the night of a certain sleepover, it seemed only Kara knew how thin the walls were between their rooms, and unfortunately the pair had been anything but quiet. 

  
With only a few minutes to spare before homeroom, Alex and Kara searched the room for any empty seats that were close together. Fortunate was no doubt smiling on them that day as, in a sprint, Kara had flung herself on a set of chairs near the back to the chagrin of two approaching students. Smiling a bright smile towards the pair, the students merely shook their heads and motioned for Alex to take their place. 

  
Kara was one of the most popular students in the School. It was said that Kara's smile alone was enough to placate any situation, no matter how dire. Her bubbly attitude, her unbridled curiosity - which many a student had had to help her out of - and, of course, her overwhelming beauty. Kara, as one would expect, had little knowledge of this and, in some ways, that is what made the students love her that much more. 

  
"Okay, everyone! Take a seat," A teacher called, closing the door behind her before walking to the front of the class. "For those that do not know me, my name is Miss Rhea, and I will be your Homeroom Teacher for this School year. Now, normally I would ask if anyone has any questions, but, I'm afraid we do not have time for that today."

  
Unperturbed by the silence and nervous looks from several of the students, Miss Rhea continued without pause. "This morning's homeroom will be quick. Once I call your name, you are to come to my desk and collect your School Diary. Look through it, fill in any information that is required. And, once the bell rings, you are to proceed to your next class or self-study. Am I clear?"

  
"Yes, Miss Rhea!"

  
"Good. Now, Alex Danvers."

  
Hearing her name, Alex stood up and walked towards the desk, picking up her school diary from atop the large pile. On her way back, Alex offered a smile to Kara and was greeted with that familiar wink in return. Same old Kara, no amount of tension could ever dissuade Kara's bubbly personality. 

  
Several names passed by as Kara waited, her eyes evaluating each student as they rose, her interest peaking any time the sound of a woman's name was called. Very few knew this, perhaps Eliza and Alex, but Kara had always been interested in women. Guys were great as friends and friends alone but women... something about them made Kara feel very flustered, particularly attractive ones. 

  
Call her simple. Call her vain. But, attractive women were what drew Kara in, first and foremost. Kara simply liked looking at them and, on the rare occasion, imagining them. Many of the women in this school had been an active participant in her wildest dreams. Only Students, however, Kara had shown little interest in the Teachers of Midvale or older women, at this point. Although, Miss Rhea was really making Kara question the validity of that theory. 

  
"Kara Danvers."

  
Hearing her name spoken by such luscious red lips, Kara smiled before realizing the reason behind her name being called. Jolting, Kara quickly stood up, almost knocking the table over before hurrying towards the front desk. Ignoring the laughter coming from the students, Kara ducked her head and picked up her School Diary.

  
However, as she was about to leave, Kara heard Miss Rhea whisper beside her. "Wakey, wakey sleepyhead. Wouldn't want to lose out on some quality education now, would you?"

  
Gulping, Kara hurried back to her seat, her face blazing a deep, uncontrollable red. Well, if Kara learned one thing today, it was that Miss Rhea was going to become a prominent part of her thoughts later tonight. Suddenly, older women didn't seem so bad. In fact, it would be fair to say that Miss Rhea had become the desired forbidden fruit that Kara never knew she longed for. 

  
"You alright?" Alex whispered, nudging her elbow with her finger. 

  
"Y-Yeah, of course."

  
Pretending to have all her faculties under control, Kara opened her School Diary and inspected the front page. The usual information was displayed here, nothing of note or concern so far. Turning the page, Kara found her School Schedule for the year. 

  
"Woah," Kara murmured, turning to face Alex. "I only have three lessons today. What about you?"

  
Pursing her lips, Alex huffed. "Five but today is my heaviest day."

  
"I see."

  
Turning back to face her School Diary on the desk, Kara inspected the three lessons she had today and her stomach dropped when she saw the last session of the day. It had nothing to do with the subject. Kara knew full that Business Studies was a part of her remit, something she was hoping to actively pursue. But, the Teacher attached to the subject was different than the last two years. 

  
There would be no more Mr. Snow...

  
Instead...

  
The name on the schedule was none other than the notoriously difficult and quick to anger...

  
...

Miss Luthor. 

* * *

Lena Luthor. 

  
The daughter of one of the richest men in the United States of America.

  
Brother to the rising - yet extreme - political heavyweight, Lex Luthor. 

  
Lena Luthor was cut from the very best, and yet, the School as a whole spoke more of her than any other member of the Luthor family. 

  
Miss Luthor was... for lack of a better term.... fucking unbearable to deal with. 

  
The number of times she had returned work with red marks apparent on every sentence, no matter how small the error, was a daily occurrence. The number of times she had ripped up work in front of students and made them throw the remains in the bin was the stuff of legends. No matter how minor the error, whether factual or grammatical, nothing escaped Lena's eye. 

  
In all her years as a Teacher, Lena had never given one of her students anything more than B+. Not a single A to speak of, in all that time. And, she had been at this school for a little over seven years.

  
And yet, everyone in the School knew, that not only did Lena Luthor work with the very best in each year but Miss Luthor's students always received the highest honors available. A number of Midvale's most heralded past alumni were students of Miss Luthor and the School, as a result, did everything they could to keep her on board. Even going so far as to ignore the numerous complaints they received from students and parents alike. 

  
Because, while Lena was unbelievably tough on her students, such behavior eventually led to the student's improving upon all of their weaknesses, no matter how minor, and in turn gaining grades beyond their wildest dreams. After all, the examiners were nowhere near as strict as Miss Luthor. And, nowhere near as thorough. 

  
Peering over her shoulder, Alex whistled loudly, causing Kara to jolt in place once again before glaring at her sister.

  
"Damn. Finally, the world's coldest Teacher is going up against the world's happiest student..."

  
Gaining the attention of the class, a student from across the room stood up from her chair and hurried towards the commotion. Now, comfortably situated at Alex's back, the student leaned forward to look at the offending object that had been left on the table. Noticing that the student was peering at her School diary, Kara hurried to close it. The action doing nothing more than to cause the student in question and Alex to laugh. 

  
"So," Maggie asked, smiling down at Alex who she was pressed up against. "What's going on?"

  
"Guess who Kara has as her Business Studies Teacher?"

  
Looking at Alex's raised eyebrows, Maggie's mouth dropped and she stared at Kara. "No. Don't tell me... Miss Luthor!?"

  
"Damn straight!" Alex chirped, wrapped Maggie's arm around her neck, enjoying the closeness of her girlfriend. 

  
Groaning, Kara hid her face in her arms and rested on the desk. The students around her gossiping about the situation, several even voicing words of luck and concern. This was the last thing she needed. Mr. Thomas had always been her favorite Teacher and, while Kara had never been in Miss Luthor's lessons, she had heard stories. 

  
"Whoa, I wonder who will break first?" One student questioned, the gaggle of students around him doing nothing to dissuade his curiosity or loud voice. 

  
"I bet you a fiver that Miss Luthor forces Kara to quit her class. Almost everyone quits in the first week."

  
"Screw that! Kara's got this. Trust me, if anyone can turn Lena, it's Kara-fricking-Danvers!"

  
And with that, that the battle between Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers was about to begin. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

  
Hi everyone.

  
I hope you are all well, especially during this pandemic. In fact, it's because of this pandemic that I am writing this story. I have been so bored in isolation and, despite not writing for over two-three years, I have decided to dip my toes back in and see if anyone bites. Hmm, that sounded a lot less painful in my head. 

  
I will be honest, I have never seen Supergirl but one of my friends is a huge fan and asked that I give it a go. She gave me an idea of both Kara and Lena's personalities and from that, I have decided to write this story. Both characters will no doubt, at points, act outside of their character but that will be 100% my fault and a conceit of the story. 

  
I have no idea how long this story will go. But, I know I will be writing other stories about Kara and Lena outside of this. So far I have a patient x Nurse story and Neighbours story, both will have Age Gaps and the content will either be mature or Explicit. I haven't really decided as most of these stories will be off the cuff and will have only sparse planning. 

  
If you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them? 

  
Depending on the response this may be a one-shot or there may be a continuation. I will see if people like the story, or idea of the story or not. 

  
Also, it has been a number of years since I actually sat down on typed out a story. I am really rusty and, unfortunately, I am using WordPad and not Word. So, any mistakes are mine but I do not have red marks to highlight the issues. So apologies about that. Hopefully, I will get Word working once again by the time I write next. 

  
All the best and stay safe. 


	2. Chapter 2

.

  
Supergirl

.

They'll Never Find Us

  
By Miracles79

.

Chapter 2: The Devil Incarnate

.

.

.

Leaning back in her chair, her eyes affixed to the clock in the corner of the room, Kara let out a resigned sigh. The prospect of attending Business Studies, in no more than 5 minutes, no less, gradually beginning to dawn on her. Although her concerns rested, not on the subject itself, but rather the professor in charge.

  
Lena Luthor.

  
In truth, Kara had never so much as spoken to Miss Luthor but no one could attend Midvale and not hear the stories. She was a legend in these parts, and not a positive one. Many of the rumours that circled around her had to be fiction. But, considering the sheer number, even one truth would be enough to concern Kara, and the rest of the student body, as it would happen.

  
Of course, second hand knowledge and heresy were hardly infallible proof, and could easily be drawn up as the wild imaginings of young, impressionable students. But, when those same truths are uttered by someone you trust, family, well that puts things into greater perspective. And, unfortunately for Kara, Kara knew of someone who had personal dealings with Miss Luthor and that person had done nothing more then to reinforce the rumours surrounding her new Business Teacher. 

  
Clarke Kent, Kara's cousin, had been a student of Miss Luthor's when he considered majoring in Business Studies. He had only lasted a few weeks before opting to pursue another interest entirely, journalism. However, despite not having seen or been taught by Miss Luthor for years, Clark still talked about the harrowing experience he and his classmates endured. 

  
Even now, Clark openly talked about how frustrating Miss Luthor was. How difficult she could be, magnifying the slightest issues to such a degree that you would think she had been personally insulted. Miss Luthor was the devil incarnate, according to her cousin and she was to stay away from her as if her life depended on it. 

  
And Kara had done so, avoiding Miss Luthor at every available opportunity, which was not hard as Miss Luthor probably had no idea Kara was even alive - having never taught her, not even once. The only time Kara ever saw Miss Luthor was in the Hallways or Cafeteria, and there eyes never met once. 

  
Although, Kara always seemed to find her eyes centred on Miss Luthor, especially when she arrived in the Lunch Hall to collect a student in the middle of eating, dragging them away in order to discuss something private. And, if there was one thing Kara despised, it was the thought of a Teacher daring to interrupt her precious meal time.

  
Of course, Kara would never admit it, out loud, but her eyes were also drawn to Miss Luthor for other less... well... professional reasons, one could say. 

  
Miss Luthor was absolutely drop dead gorgeous, there was simply no denying that. And, the thought of those clear blue eyes, white porcelain skin and... and those dark red and plump lips... jesus, such features were more akin to a Greek God then a terrifying Business Teacher.

  
Then again, there were many beautiful women that could be found attending Midvale High who could be described as equally - if not more - attractive then her Business Teacher. That was one of the blessings of attending this School, it seemed to have a habit of bringing in flocks of gorgeous women every year, many with brains to match said beauty. A most deadly and desirable combination.

  
Shaking her head, to rid herself of such distracting thoughts, Kara glanced towards the clock again and saw that it was time to leave. Pouting, swing her chair so that it rested on all four legs, Kara collected her bag and marched to her Business Studies class. She was ready. And, even if she wasn't, well...

  
... No, she had nothing. 

  
This was going to suck. 

  
...

  
After several attempts at finding the correct door, which saw her walk up and down the same walkway several times, Kara spied the room tucked in the far corner. A strange place for a classroom to be but it was not like Kara had any say in the matter. Opening the door, Kara spotted Miss Luthor almost immediately. She was seated behind her desk, scanning through stacks of paper with a red marker, and unresponsive to Kara recent entrance. 

  
Knowing it would be a bad idea to interrupt her Teacher with a needless affirmation, Kara perused the back of the class, spotting that her favourite spot beside the window was open. Then again, all the seats were open. No one had arrived in this class yet but at least appearing to decide on a place to sit gave her something to do, if she sat down immediately then she would have no choice but to stare at her Teacher or the scenery around her. That would be awkward as hell. 

  
However, just as Kara was about to pull out the chair to sit, a voice from the front of the class called out to her. "No. Sit at the front."

  
Glancing towards her Teacher, Kara found that Miss Luthor had not moved, continuing to look through and mark the papers on her desk - a scowl clearly etched on her brow. She didn't even bother to spare Kara a single glance. As if she was not worth her time...

  
Flushing, Kara hurried to the front in order to correct her mistake and, in her clumsy brilliance, succeeded in knocking a table over in the process. The loud, obnoxious sound reverberated around the classroom and Kara froze in mid-stride. Oh shit, she had done it now. 

  
Glancing up from her work, her eyes narrowing by the second at the figure that remained in such an awkward pose, Lena decided to withhold her usual vitriol and return to her previous task. 

  
"Pick it up and sit down."

  
Upon utterance, Kara was on the case. Carefully picking up the chair and table, making sure to exaggerate the weight of the table as she lifted it from the ground. Humans were only recently becoming aware of the existence of other extra-terrestrial beings, after all - thanks to Superman's emergence. And, under the current wave of mass media hysteria, Kara knew that outing herself to anyone would bring about attention from not only the media but the army too. 

  
Taking a seat, Kara placed her equipment on the desk and busied herself by taking in the room, her eyes falling on the clock at regular intervals, despite her best intentions. Two minutes remained before the class officially began... So...

  
Where the hell was everyone?

  
'Oh, god,' Kara thought, 'Please don't tell me I am the only one here!?'

  
An absurd thought, surely. Business Studies was a highly sought after subject, not to mention a highly lucrative field to those that were successful, as Miss Luthor's record had long since proven. In fact, Miss Luthor's success rate when it came to getting her students into higher forms of employment was one of the selling points of the entire School. 

  
Those students that managed to overcome Miss Luthor's brutal methods were promised both knowledge and rewards at the very end.

  
Unfortunately, very few students stuck with the subject due to the oppressive nature of Miss Luthor's teaching methods. Not only did Miss Luthor's class have the highest drop out rate in the School but she also had more drop outs in the first three weeks then most other Teachers managed in three years. It was well known that Miss Luthor's policy was akin to that of take no fools nor prisoners. 

  
...

  
Thankfully, with a minute left until the class began, five students rushed into the room, haggard and out of breath. Kara let out a genuine sigh of relief upon seeing them, the thought of bring alone in this class was terrifying, to say the least. Before the group even had a chance to select their seats, however, Miss Luthor directed them to sit at the front with Kara. 

  
Glancing at the five students in question, Kara failed to recognise a single one of them. Not surprising, of course, considering Kara preferred to keep to herself, her sister and Maggie notwithstanding. It was better this way, for everyone. Less chance of being found out, less chance of others being hurt due to her negligence or displays of power... and, this way, she would not have to repeatedly lie.

  
With the sound of a draw opening, Kara glanced towards the Teacher. Miss Luthor appeared to have finished her marking, for now, and was placing her work in the aforementioned draw. Standing up, Miss Luthor made her way towards the open class door and closed it. Now, there was no means of escape... except the window and, to be honest, that option was looking mightily enticing right about now. 

  
"Well, I don't believe I have to introduce myself to you all. But, for those that do not know me... you will call me Miss Luthor. Nothing more, nothing less. Address me in any other way and you will find that the consequences are both real and severe. Do I make myself clear?"

  
"Yes, Miss Luthor." Kara mumbled, her voice catching in her throat. Thankfully, the rest of the students seemed to suffer the same problems, so no eyes rested on Kara in puzzlement or scrutiny. 

  
"Very Well... On the board you will find the names of five books that you will need in order to complete this term. I expect to see each of you with these five books by this time, next week. If you and your family do not have the money to afford these books then you will need to go to the School library and collect them. However, I would advise speed as there are few books and a number of students have already been notified of this option. Either way, those five books will be on your desk next week. If you do not have them in that time then don't even bother coming back."

  
A palpable silence fell across the room, neither the students nor Miss Luthor seeming to breath in that moment, for very different reasons. Raising an eyebrow, Miss Luthor untangled her arms below her breasts and rested her hands on her hips. "Well, are you going to write down the names or are you planning to memorise all five books?"

  
As if on command, everyone in the class opened their books and began to scribble the names presented on the whiteboard. None of the words registered in her brain as Kara wrote down the names of the books, fear driving her actions much like the other students. She didn't even realise how messy her writing was, preferring to appear competent in the eyes of her Teacher then giving any thought to how badly this could backfire later on.

  
"In this class, I expect two things from you: hard work and your attention, at all times. I know this is often voiced by many of the Teachers in this School but understand this. If I do not believe you are up to this. If i believe you will be a hindrance to your classmates and/or my time, then you will be removed from my class immediately. Those are my rules, if you do not like them or feel threatened by them then there is the door."

  
Staring at each of her students, Lena waited for any movement, sizing up her class to see how they would respond to this declaration. It was harsh, of course. But, Lena had no time for troublemakers or clueless students. She didn't ask for the best, or the most knowledgeable, only that her students came to her class for the purpose of learning. And, when she said learning, she meant full concentration for the entire hour. Not students idly daydreaming, at any point during that time. 

  
Feeling her blood pumps in her ears, Kara lowered herself in her chair. Despite her strength and inhuman power, this woman terrified her. Those eyes, in particular appeared sharp, the mascara that surrounded them do nothing to soften her image whatsoever. She was undeniably sexy, of that she had no doubt, but that thought was so far removed that it didn't bear repeating. 

  
"The syllabus for this year is simple, and will be discussed next week in more detail. The reason for this is simple: Once I know you are committed to both this subject and my rules will I discuss the syllabus with you. I will not waste my time explaining it to people who have already contemplated leaving after just five minutes. I have said the same to my other classes. So, do not think this is me singling any of you out. No one exempt from these rules. No one."

  
Unsure of whether she, and the class as a whole, were expected to reply, Kara simply stared at her Teacher, unable to look away. 

  
Was she supposed to say something? 

  
If she did, and that was wrong, then Miss Luthor's full attention would be on her? The thought alone begged her to say nothing, to not let her big mouth get her into trouble yet again. 

  
Thankfully, with a role of her sleeves, Miss Luthor moved in front of her desk and leaned against it, continuing on. "Now, for this next hour I will be testing your basic knowledge. Not as a group but as individuals. There will be no hiding in this class. However, considering we will be discussing last years material, I doubt any of you will have a problem answering my questions."

  
Glancing at the other students in the class, a question suddenly popped up in her mind. Unfortunately, before her brain could beat her mouth, Kara voiced out this thought aloud interrupting Miss Luthor as she was about to say something. 

  
"Wait!? Is this everyone!?"

  
All eyes turned to her but all Kara could see was Miss Luthor's piercing green eyes, staring daggers at her. Circling her arms beneath her breast, a finger tapping against her bicep, Miss Luthor bit back the words she was about to say. It would be better to simply answer the question then get into a verbal discussion with this airhead of a student.

  
"For this class, yes. Business Studies has been a highly demanded subject at this School and there is an even higher demand for me to act as its Teacher. To facilitate this need, the class size has increased from one to three for this particular age group," Miss Luthor remarked, treating this prospect as nothing more than obvious and, what's more, completely unremarkable. "We have had a number of overseas students from China, Italy, Dubai, among many others, request that I be the one to teach their sons and/or daughters. As a result, and due to the sheer number of students, we have placed each student into their appropriate group. So, yes."

  
Puzzled, Kara looked at her Teacher, confused as to why she would finish with an affirmation out of the blue. What was she confirming exactly? Was she supposed to know?

  
Her confusion was no doubt evident, considering Miss Luthor's long winded sigh as she continued to stare at Kara. "This is everyone for this class. I believe that answers your question."

  
Nodding along, her brain struggling to reach a number of appropriate responses, Kara suddenly realised something. Miss Luthor had not said it out loud but, if you pieced together the hidden meaning behind her words, you came to a troubling conclusion. Not only had the classes been split into three but they had, no doubt, been split by ability. 

  
And, considering Kara's academic performance last year, where she scored far below what she was capable of - due to falling asleep half way through the exam - Kara was far down the pecking order. This was the class for those students that needed additional support or, considering Lena's behaviour, the class that was a waste of her time.

  
If only she hadn't been out patrolling the day before her exams, she could have got some much needed sleep. Instead she spent the better part of the morning dealing with a fire in a huge complex, akin to a Skyscraper. She saved a lot of people that day as Supergirl (A name she was considering when she finally revealed herself to the world, like her cousin) but it cost her academically as Kara Danvers. 

  
"So," Miss Luthor continued, Kara completely unaware that she had been talking while she contemplated her past actions. "Let's start with something simple. If you are able to answer this question, simply raise your hand and we will listen to your answer."

  
Sitting straight in her chair, Kara trained her ears and waited in baited breath. The rest of the room doing very much the same. 

  
"What is the nature and impact of legal controls when related to mass marketing? And, what are the repercussions of these controls on the consumer and employer?"

  
Kara knew this. The answer was obvious even if the question was phrased in such a way as to mislead the more simple minded of students. Legal controls were put in place to protect the consumer from such things as misleading promotions or the sale of faulty and damaged goods. This was too easy.

  
...

  
Or, wait... Was it too easy...

  
Was this a trick of some sort...?

  
Suddenly Kara wasn't as sure anymore, maybe in her efforts to impress she might end up embarrassing herself in front of the whole class. And, in front of Miss Luthor no less. That thought alone caused her confidence to shatter entirely. The answer had seemed so obvious before but now... 

  
No, she couldn't answer. 

  
Fear gripped her and she stayed quiet. Praying that one of her classmates would have the courage to answer in her place. Alas no voices could be heard, nor a hand raised. No one dared to answer, or simply did not know the answer.

  
Gritting her teeth, eyes circling the room to identify and evaluate each student, Miss Luthor tried again. "Fine. Let's trying something even more simple, which I cannot believe I have to do at this point in you education."

  
Rubbing her chin, Miss Luthor rattled off another question. "Name me some of the external influences on Business Activity?"

  
The word recession entered Kara's mind immediately, followed by boom, slump and concepts such as the increase or reduction of Gross Domestic Products. But, even though Kara believed she was right, once again she remained silent, fiddling with her nails under the desk. The sounds of fabric moving, quickening of heart beats reaching Kara's ears, filling in the uncomfortable silence yet again. 

  
"You," Miss Luthor called, pointing to a boy to Kara's right. He jolted in place, clearly unprepared to not only be the centre of attention but to have Miss Luthor's glower directed solely on him. "How can business activity impact on the environment!?"

  
"Ehh... The... I..." 

  
The boy in question looked terrified, shaking his head rather than answering. 

  
How did he not know this!? 

  
Even Kara, in her brain addled state, knew the answer. She didn't even question it, had the question been asked of her she would have told Miss Luthor that business activity contributes to global warming. A severe environmental factor. 

  
Yet the boy said nothing to that affect and continued to shake his head, looking down at his desk rather than at Miss Luthor looming over him.

  
Without warning, Miss Luthor completely lost it, slamming her hands against the desk, startling everyone one in the room. Gasps and muffled screams echoed in response to this action. The five students had the same look of horror etched on their faces, some even raising their hands to their chest as some form of protection from this unseen onslaught.

  
With no choice but to look up at his Teacher, the boy in question began to shake as Miss Luthor continued unperturbed. "Why did you even bother signing up for this class if you cannot answer even the simplest of questions!? Global Warming! For gods sake, don't tell me you have never heard of global warming!? Have you never looked at the news or read a newspaper!? Have you ever seen a TV before in your life!? Please, explain this to me, I genuinely want to understand how you can grow to be this incompetent!"

  
The boy was close to tears now, his face reddening by the second. Kara's defensive nature was beginning to overcome her present fear but, before she could find the strength, Miss Luthor turned and rounded on another student. The student in question was a young red-haired woman, the student furthest away from Kara. 

  
"Why is it important that multinational companies continue to grow? How does this benefit a country and its economy?"

  
"I-I'm sorry. I don't know." The student replied, her eyes blinking uncontrollably as she tried to root around in her memory for the answer. But, instead of giving herself more time to think, she simply gave up. 

  
Staring at the student in disbelief, Miss Luthor simply turned away and proceeded to walk back and forth along the aisle, in front of her student. As she walked, her fingers started to rub against her forehead, attempting to impede the progress of an approaching headache. 

  
Shaking her head, Miss Luthor began to mutter before rounding on the girl and class in general. "Jobs! Exports! Increased choice! Investment! So many answers for such an easy question, any one would have done. But, no. 'I'm sorry, I don't know.' Pathetic."  
Miss Luthor even went so far as to mimic the students voice, Kara couldn't believe it. How could anyone, a Teacher mind you, behave in such a disrespectful manner? What the hell was going on?

  
"This is utterly ridiculous," Miss Luthor continued, stopping to glower at the class as a whole. "I have never had a class so meek, so clueless and utterly incapable of answering such simple questions before. Honestly, this is a first. Congratulations, you have honestly surprised me and that is not an easy feat. You don't even have the most basic understanding of the business world. Jesus, what is the point. You might as well quit because this is a complete waste of my time. If you don't care then why should I!?"

  
Shaking her head, Miss Luthor stopped when she heard a sniffle coming from the boy she spoke to earlier. He was crying. He was actually crying.

  
"Are you seriously crying?" Miss Luthor asks, unimpressed. "Is this all it takes to make you cry? Jesus, the world is going to eat you up when you leave this School. If you cannot man up and take the hardships of the world then how the hell are you going to survive the business world?"

  
With no response forthcoming, Lena shakes her head again and continues to stare at the student, waiting for him to stop crying. There was very little sign of that happening any time soon. This was clearly mortifying for him, not only to cry in front of his Teacher but the other students as well. Kara's heart couldn't take much more of this.

  
"I ask you questions about business impact on the environment, you don't know!" Miss Luthor muttered to herself, loud enough for those students to hear each and every word. " I ask you questions about external factors affecting business activity, you don't know. What a waste of my time."

  
That was it. That was the moment when Kara's patience finally snapped. She couldn't take this anymore, this abuse had gone on for far too long.

  
It didn't matter how great of a Teacher miss Luthor was... 

  
How much she contributed to this School...

  
No one had the right to treat others like this.

  
...

  
It was time to give Miss Luthor a piece of her mind. 

  
...

  
No holding back. 

  
Time to fight fire with fire

* * *

Author's Note: 

  
This confrontation is actually based on a real life event in my life. However, what Kara is about to do is what I wish I had done back when I was a student. This will be quite cathartic for me, let me tell you. So, you better be prepared for Kara to spit some real fire. 

  
For those that are concerned about Lena's portrayal, I understand completely. But, please know that is for a reason. Kara is going to be the guiding light to soften Lena and improve her for the better. It will take time but you will see the Lena you know and love soon. I promise.

The next chapter should be up sometime next week, after that chapter I will decide whether this story is something people want or not. Either way, expect more Lena x Kara stories from me. 

  
All the best everyone and please stay safe.


End file.
